In recent years, concern for the environment has become increasingly important, not only in the cities, but in rural areas as well. Much of the environmental concern in rural areas is centered on toxic chemicals leaching into rivers, lakes and groundwater as a result of the application of pesticides to the soil. Attempts at resolving this problem of polluting our fresh water sources have not been effective. A few chemicals have been banned, and some warnings have been issued and penalties assessed. However, no one has attempted to solve the problem with a solution that would offer an alternative to agricultural chemical pesticides.
Today's farmer is typically a well educated person with a concern for the environment. The farmer is also concerned with his own personal health and well-being, but is constantly under economic pressure to produce the highest yields possible from the farmland. This pressure results in the farmer using whatever modern technology offers to assist him in achieving higher yields. However, farmers are also concerned about living and working in an environment in harmony with their fellow man, who are increasingly concerned about residual chemicals in their food products. To achieve his goals of higher yields and preservation of the environment, most farmers are quite capable of, and will use, available high-tech advancements, especially if they will improve the efficiency of the farming operation and result in increased profits.
Therefore, there is a need for improved farming methods and techniques that will have less adverse effects on the environment without affecting the efficiency of farming operations.
There is a further need for improved ways of minimizing or eliminating agricultural pests without the use of chemical pesticides which are harmful to the environment
There is a specific need for environmentally safe ways of controlling weeds and insects that will leave a chemical-free seed bed for unincumbered crop growth in farming operations.